One Hundred Ways to You
by arashi-enkou
Summary: One hundred different routes, but the same destination. Love at it's most confusing, frustrating, and satisfying. ::100 ReixUsagi drabbles:: Expect rating to shift.
1. Beginnings

Disc: NO. STOP ASKING.

Notes: Bah, I haven't had the best week. I don't have the brain for epic chapters or whatever right now. Yay for drabbles, then.

--

--x-- Beginnings --x--

Their friendship, if it could even be called that, started off violent. Usagi remembered getting a glimpse of a girl with a waterfall of midnight silk flowing down her back_--that's hair, silly--,_ the same girl turning around and slapping a paper on her forhead, and then a pair of pretty, violet colored eyes widening with fear.

Then it went black.

When she came to, the very first thing she saw was a pair of amethyist eyes peering at her through a veil of charcoal colored locks.

"You okay?" the girl whispered. Usagi swallowed, though it was un-noticable to the taller girl, and bolted up, shouting something about a cute guy. The blonde felt fingers trail against her spine, and the girl repeated her question.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Usagi squeaked. The girl chuckled, pulling back.

"I'm Rei," she said. "Rei Hino."

"Usagi Tsukino." She grasped Rei's hand and squeezed, perhaps with a bit more force than nessecary, judging from the raven-haired girl's slight flinch.

Payback was a bitch.


	2. Middles

Disc: NO. STOP ASKING.

Notes: Based loosely off that episode where Usagi and Rei get trapped in that snow...thing.

--

--x--Middles--x--

"This stinks."

"No, really?" Rei sneered, crossing her arms over her chest in an attempt to keep precious body-heat within the confines of her jacket. "I thought this was going well."

Usagi sniffled, either from the cold or an oncoming well of tears, Rei wasn't sure. "Aw, Rei, why do you _always_ have to be so mean?"

"'Cause life's mean sometimes, 'dango," the other girl sighed, trying to keep from leaning against the snowy wall of their prison. "_Someone_ has to be the tough one here."

"Hmph. You just wanna wear the pants," Usagi snorted, elicting an embarassed sputter from her friend, as well as a storm of giggles. Rei ran a gloved hand through her damp hair, flashing a grin at the blonde; and for a moment, Usagi had never seen anything pretier in her entire life.

"At least I'd be warmer," she said. Usagi laughed, and decided to tempt fate; she wrapped an arm around Rei's arm and clung to the side of her friend, warmth building up between them. Rei didn't say anything; but whether it was the heat from the middle of their bodily contact that stopped her from ending it or something else, Usagi wasn't sure.

She didn't want to be, quite honestly.


	3. Ends

Disc: NO. STOP ASKING.

Notes: This is, of course, based off of 45. One of the biggest ReixUsagi moments I've ever seen.

--

--x--Ends--x--

Rei held back the urge to whack Usagi over the head as the blonde clung to her shoulders, tears hitting both shoulder pad and skin. God, now the idgit was bawling about being able to beat both the creatures hovering before them AND Beryl? Rei rolled her eyes, gently covering her friend's hand with her own.

"'Dango, look up," she muttered, a faint smirk tugging on her lips. Usagi looked up, her eyes and cheeks an unnatractive shade of red. "I know you don't like hard work. I'll make it easy; once I take care of those things, you've got Beryl herself to worry about."

"B-but Rei," Usagi began. "-you...won't make it back..."

"Stop with the drama, stupid," the raven haired girl snapped. "In case you've forgotten, we're the _good guys_. We're gonna make it, trust me. I've worked _too damn_ hard to keep the world safe. I'm trusting you to save it, alright?"

"..." Usagi sniffled, and Rei found herself in a tight hug. She wrapped one arm around her friend's waist, glaring at the youma across from them in warning.

"I won't be there to bail your butt out of trouble," the miko mumbled. "So you'd better not get all whiney about a scraped knee, or something." She pulled back and, in a rare show of affection, pecked the blonde on the forehead. "Hit Beryl extra hard, for me an' Mako-chan, would'ya?"

"I promise," Usagi hiccuped.

"That's my girl." Rei finally slipped out if the blonde's chokehold, half afraid that she'd be tempted to stay there forever. "See you in the end, 'dango." She shook her head, and then said, "See you in the end, Usagi."

--

Notes: I've always found the way Rei never adds the "-chan" suffix to Usagi's name really intimate. Meh. That's just me though.


	4. Insides

Disc: NO. STOP ASKING.

Notes: Based off of something my friend 'Lii always does with her little siblings. It's plain adorable.

--

--Insides--

Usagi sneezed, the sound loud in the shrine's snow-white courtyard. She sniffed, and wiped her nose on her shirt sleeve.

"Don't do that, Usagi," Rei sighed, sweeping away more snow from the walkway. "It's disgusting."

"I wasn't doing anything!" Usagi argued. "And how would you know, you weren't even looking."

"_Psychic_," the miko reminded in a sing-song tone as she continued her work. Usagi stuck out her tongue, and Rei retailated by saying, "Aren't we a little too old for that?"

"Aww, but _Rei_," the blonde whined. "You always got in my face and stuff when I did that! That was the best part..."

"Are you saying you _want_ me in your face?" Rei chuckled, looking over her shoulder. The knowing smirk on her lips made Usagi blush.

"N-Never mind that! I--" A strong gust of biting cold wind cut her off, and the blonde clung to her bare arms and yelped. When the gust was gone, Usagi shivered so hard her teeth clacked together.

"Why didn't you bring a jacket?" Rei sighed, moving over to the shed and resting her broom against it. "You really are an airhead sometimes, 'dango." She sauntered her way to the blonde's side, already untucking the white robe she wore and smiling softly. Usagi opened her mouth to protest, but Rei had already used the large, billowy folds of her priestess jacket as a blanket, wrapping them around the shorter girl's shivering form. Usagi sighed a little as she fiddled with the loose bow that hung on her friend's hips, hearing Rei giggle a bit beneath her breath.

"Mmm, you're always warm Rei," the blonde murmured. "Like there's a fire inside you or something."

"You know, 'dango, that was the worst sexual innuendo I've ever heard."

"That's because it _wasn't_ one, you perv."


	5. Outsides

Disc: NO. STOP ASKING.

--

--Outsides--

They bicker, they fight, and Lord knows it's only a foul word away from total chaos. Minako sighed, brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. Rei and Usagi, the loudest, hard-headed, nit-wits this side of Tokyo. She wasn't an idiot; she saw the way their eyes would soften when the other wasn't looking, she'd seen the way they threw themselves in front of danger and death for each other time and again.

But, of course, outside appearences mattered in this day and age. A woman loving another woman was frowned upon. Plus, there was that whole, "Does she love me or not?" and the ever present fear of rejection. Who cared? They were nearly immortal after all.

Oh dear; now they were in their whole, tongue fight mode. Blech. Minako wrinkled her nose and rolled her eyes. It was only a matter of time before Rei cracked under the building sexual tension.

That was why Minako carried a video-camera on her person at all times. No way she was gonna miss out on _that._


	6. Hours

Disc: NO. STOP ASKING.

--

--Hours--

"So, um, it's like this?"

"No! The seal goes--agh, you ruined it again!"

Usagi winced and crumbled up the paper. "Well, jeez, I'm not a priestess Rei! How am I supposed to know?"

"We've been at this for hours, and I use seals at least once a day to save your ass," Rei replied, her tone biting. "You have no excuse." she added, crossing her arms and leveling Usagi with a knowing glare. The blonde laughed nervously, and blushed, fiddling with her hands in the folds of her borrowed robes.

"It's just...we...never hang out anymore Rei-chan," she mumbled. "You're always working and stuff...I miss you." There was silence, and Usagi wondered if Rei was even paying attention, when a hand gently cupped her chin and pulled her face up.

"Silly," Rei murmured, scooting closer and pulling Usagi into her lap. "You should have told me something; I'll _always_ have time for you."

"But, the shrine..."

"It isn't going anywhere." the raven haired girl tilted her head to the side, and smiled. "Besides, you know we've spent hours basically doing nothing anyway." Usagi giggled and wrapped her arms wround Rei's neck, pecking her under the chin.

"You shrimp," Rei chuckled, bending her head lower and kissing Usagi right on the lips.


	7. Days

Disc: NO. STOP ASKING.

Notes: SCHOOL. That is all.

--

--Days--

Rei ground her teeth, flexed her hands around the bamboo of her broom, and let out a small growl. Her lips twitched every so often, a cross between a ferocious snarl and a sneer, and, if Minako looked closely, she could have sworn that fire streamed from Rei's nostrils when she exhaled. Then again, that was probably her imagination. Bah. Setusna's seriousness in all of its evil and attractive glory was beginning to rub off on her, as scary as the thought was.

"Would you relax," Minako sighed, rolling her eyes. "Usagi-chan's been gone for two days and already you're all puffed up and over-protective. She's on a freakin fieldtrip, for Pete's sake, with Ami-chan and Makoto-chan no less." It was also the fieldtrip she had been banned from because she had been caught necking with 'Puu' in the courtyard, but meh, she wasn't really complaining.

"Mm," Rei grunted, still looking over the stairs.

"Rei, relax. You're gonna have a heart attack or something, if you keep it up."

"Mm."

_Three more days,_ Rei thought to herself. _Then Usagi will come back and Minako will leave me the hell alone._


	8. Weeks

Disc: NO. STOP ASKING.

Notes: Hey, can I get a minute? If you happen to be reading this and you just so happen to leave a review TELL ME ABOUT THE FUCKING STORY. Don't just whine about the length. There are about _one hundred_ of these bitches I'm going to have to churn out, and they're about 200 or so words long, not counting any notes. I'm sick and tired of getting spammed with, "LONGER PLZKTHNX" in my inbox. They're called drabbles for a reason, they don't have to bee a buh-gillion word epic, jeez. I'm already being swamped with school and the collab fic with Lady Chitose, which I pour all of my creative juu-juu into. There. I'm done. Sorry, that just needed to be said.

--

--Weeks--

Usagi let out a small groan, sitting up and resting her chin in her hands. She pouted as she looked at the calender, a big red line through one row, with the words "NO REI" printed above. Some sort of weird, Shinto festival was being help somewhere in Okinawa and Rei had been invited there for the entire week. Usagi sighed, turning on her back and simply staring at the ceiling. What was she going to do now? Study? She was nearly sent into hysterics at the thought. Normally, her schedule would include a hell of a lot of Rei and the Senshi (but mostly Rei). Now, with the miko out of town for the week, her entire plans were thrown out of whack.

"Man, Rei-chan," she whined to no one in particular. "Why'd you have to go a leave, you big meanie!"

"U...sagi-chan?"

"Oh, hi Luna," Usagi raised her head and smiled at her guardian. The cat chuckled in her throat, padding onto Usagi's chest.

"Well, this is a shock," she purred, her tail curling. "With Rei-chan gone, maybe you can actually start _studying_?"

"Luna, please."

"Yes, yes; it was worth a shot."


	9. Months

Disc: NO. STOP ASKING.

--

--Months--

It had almost been a year, now that Usagi thought about it. The airport was crowded, as always, and she found it hard to keep on her feet from the hordes of important business people clogging up the lobby. She sighed, her blonde fringe swaying with the movement. She heard the announcment of a flight, and recognized it to be Rei's flight. The raven haired miko had been away in America for close to ten months studying; writing screenplays and composing and the like. It was dreadfully close to the way Mamoru had left, but Rei had promised to write everyday and call as often as her meager paycheck would allow. From the latest letter with the miko, Rei had even said she had met up with him, and he looked to be quite happy since the whole breaking up event.

(The miko had even said Mamoru's new partner looked suspiciously like Fiore in human form, but Rei wasn't one to judge.)

Usagi bounced on her toes craning her neck to try and spot her friend, but to no avail. She was still a shrimp. The blonde growled and crossed her arms, her ire rising as she glared at her legs.

"Grow, damn you," she cursed. When her legs, useless things they were, refused to do her bidding, Usagi pouted and resisted the urge to whine. The crowd began to thin, but Usagi didn't see Rei anywhere. Her heart began to sink; Rei's letter said she'd be home today, degree in hand... As the last few people from the plane left, the blonde still didn't see her friend. There was, however, a girl who looked strikingly familiar; her hair, black as a raven's wing, was cropped around her shoulders. Black slacks gently hugged really, _really_ great legs, and her crimson red, tank-top shirt allowed the barest hint of a toned stomach. A darker red jacket was slung over the girl's shoulder. Usagi could have sworn she'd seen those red, star earrings somewhere before, as well as that symbol tattooed on the girl's collarbone; in fact, it looked just like the symbol of Mars--

Her heart slammed to a stop as the girl turned her head and caught her eyes; ameythist eyes that glittered like fire met her own, baby blues.

It was Rei.

"Rei-chan!" Usagi practically bellowed, scaring the living daylights out of everyone (minus said miko; really, she was used to that kind of thing from the blonde) and sprinted towards the older girl. Rei laughed, dropped her backpack and jacket, and opened her arms to catch the blonde in a big hug, worthy of Minako's trademark "Puu Glomp". She swung on her heel to avoid from falling over, the strength of her arms lifting Usagi up a good foot off the ground in order her look up at the blonde.

"Hey there," was all Rei said, the biggest grin on her face. "You grew a few inches."

"Shut up!" Usagi laughed, noticing that, from this angle, Rei's face could easily be buried in between her..._'Rei-chan always** was** a pervert... pure miko my ass.' _She wrapped her legs around Rei's waist, to the raven haired girl's delight.

"Sooo?" Rei drawled, her arms sliding down Usagi's waist to support her bottom. "Where's my kiss, 'dango?" Usagi giggled, and bent her head to swoop Rei into one of the biggest, longest, and possibly deadliest kiss ever shared, judging by the way Rei's legs actually shook. A loud cough made them split, to Usagi's anger. An airport security guard, faintly blushing, glared at them.

"Do you _mind_?" Rei spat. "We're having a _moment_ here, you douche!"

Needless to say, they were pretty much kicked out.

--

Notes: My, this is quite long for a drabble. (8D


	10. Years

Disc: NO. STOP ASKING.

Notes: Sorry for coping out on this one.

--

--Years--

It had been years in the making. Everyone knew it was bound to happen.

It took five years for Rei to save up the money.

It took seven years for her to save up the courage.

And it took around one thousand or so years for the both of them to finally admit it. Still, it happened, if the engagment ring that sat proudly on Usagi's finger was any indication.

"Oh God, finally!" Mamoru once commented. "Jesus, you'd think one of them would have cracked under the sexual tension by now."

"That's what I've been thinking!" Minako whined, her video camera out.


	11. Red

Disc: NO. STOP ASKING.

--

--Red--

"Hey Rei-chan," Usagi asked one day as Leona Lewis's "Bleeding Love" poured from her earphones. "What do you suppose love looks like in your veins?"

"Better question," Rei responded. "What are you smoking, and where can I get some?"

"I'm serious!"

"I am too."

"Rei-chan!"

"What? Jeez," Rei rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "Okay, okay. What are you talking about?"

"She sings about bleeding love," Usagi responded. "She says, _you cut me open and I keep bleeding love_. That means love has to be inside of your veins, which means it's red--"

"Okay, stop," Rei held up her hand. "One, blood inside your body is blue and the oxygen from the air makes it red, and two, it's a metaphor, Usagi, she isn't serious." The miko looked up, suddenly suspicious. "And where did you get this idea? I know you're pretty dense, but jeez, you don't have to take a song seriously--wait a minute." Rei frowned.

"This is about that stupid doujinshi you found of us, isn't it?! The one where Mars is all," the raven haired senshi made her voice mockingly high-pitched. "_Oh bawl, oh sob, she doesn't love me, boo-fucking-hoo, let me just go and cut myself because that solves everything, oh the pain, the agony! _With My Chemical Romance blaring from the speakers of a radio that doesn't exist and my room suddenly covered in red, because that's apparently my favorite color._"_ She then began to snap out, "And then Moon comes out of fucking nowhere and is all, _'Oh Mars, I love you, let's have sex now because I suddenly love you'_ and bada-bing-bada-boom, there's sex. And badly drawn sex too, comparing it to all the other ones."

"I just wanted to make sure you know I love you, honey," Usagi snerked. "Let's have sex."

"Oh _ha ha_, you're _hilarious_."

"So about that--"

"Oh hell no."

--

Notes: Not quite sure what this really has to do with red, tbh. Oh well.


	12. Orange

Disc: NO. STOP ASKING.

Notes: Wow, it's been a while. I'm horrible at updating the right things.

--

--Orange--

Careful, slow twists of the wrist. A sharp blade glinting in the afternoon light, digging into orange skin. In a matter of moments, the orange had been masterfully peeled, and Usagi held up one, long strip of skin for her efforts. She grinned proudly at Rei's slack-jawed face, then tossed the butterknife and the orange peel into the sink and trash, respectivly.

"Wow," Rei finally managed to sputter. "Wow."

"Ha," Usagi laughed proudly, crossed her arms. "What'cha think about that, Rei-chan?"

"I think," Rei spoke up, "that if you put that much effort into your schoolwork, you'd be a freakin' genius."

"Rei-chan!"

"What? It's true!"

"Well, if that's what you think," Usagi sighed, splitting the peeled orange in half and plucking a piece of it free. "I don't think I'll be sharing."

"Fine with me," Rei answered, and she snatched the slice of orange from Usagi's fingers. She held it up to Usagi's lips, and her face was free of any emotion. "Open up."

Usagi blushed. "Um..."

"What?" Rei's face morphed into a dark smirk. "Not hungry?"

_'Not for an orange...' _"N-Nah, I'm good."

--

Notes: I...I think I just made Usagi have a perverted thought. YE GODS WHAT HATH I DONE?


	13. Yellow

Disc: NO. STOP ASKING.

Notes: This could be seen as friendship or something more.

--

--Yellow--

She let the strands of gold fall between her fingers. Usagi's hair was like a field of sunflowers; carefree thoughts and innocence, yellow petals reaching to the sun for life and for warmth. Rei slowly brought the brush up to run through the spot where her fingers hand been, yellow silk glowing in the lamplight.

Usagi cooed in response, like a small child. She loved it when Rei dropped the whole, "Grr, look at me, I'm so tough I eat nails for breakfast and steel girders for dinner!" act. She loved it when Rei was nice, because that meant she didn't rant about how Usagi needed to grow up all the time; really, she got enough of that from Luna and Mamoru, and her mother and father and_--'Wow that's a lot of people...'_

"I like you hair, Usagi," Rei said, breaking the silence between them. "I don't know how you manage to keep it this long and not have a thousand split ends."

"Well," Usagi giggled. "That's a trade secret Rei-chan! If I told you," She turned and said in her most serious voice, "I'd have to kill you."

Rei snorted back a laugh. "Like you _could_."

Usagi laughed softly again, before Rei's fingers were back in her hair. She felt the miko weaving her hair into a braid, and then heard Rei's dissatisfied grunt.

"I don't know why you asked me to do this," she said. "Minako-chan's way better at this kind of stuff than I am."

Usagi hummed something soft. "I don't mind," she told Rei. "I like it."

"Oh. Well, uh," Rei stumbled around for words. Usagi actually liked it? "Good."

As it turned out, the braid fell apart in a matter of minutes. Usagi whined about its loss for days after.

Rei smiled.

--

Notes: Daw. See? I can write normal friendship!ReixUsagi. But, let me tell you, it's as difficult as writing Likable!Mamoru. O__O


	14. Green

Disc: NO. STOP ASKING.

WARNING! Contains Jealous!Rei. XD

--

--Green--

"I just don't know what she _sees_ in that...that thing! It's_ ridicuous_. The thing isn't even _alive_, and just look at her! You'd think that thing was--was--!"

"You?"

"Yes! Wait, what? N-no, of course not. All I'm saying is that Usagi shouldn't be all _touchy feely _with that stupid stuffed animal Mamoru got her. Yea, it's a rabbit, but--"

"Rei."

"What, Minako?"

"You're jealous."

"No I'm not! I'm worried because Usagi needs to grow up and stop doting on a stuffed animal."

"Girl, you're jealous; admit it. You're turning into the Wicked Witch of the West, you're so jealous. And _what_ are you jealous over?"

"..."

"A stuffed rabbit."

"...But--!"

"No._ No. No _talking. You are jealous over a _stuffed rabbit_."

"_You _saw the way she's acting with that thing! That should be_ my _face she's shoving into her cleavage! N-Not that I want my face in her cleavage or anything."

"You, my friend, are _whipped_. Let Usagi-chan have her_ 'snuggle-bunny-with-an-inanimate-object' _phase_."_

"But_ Mamoru _gave it to her!"

"Yes, but Mamoru's a sweet guy. He gave you those earrings you wanted last Christmas, right?"

"..."

"So what if their ancestors had a thing a thousand-somethin' years ago? That was Serenity and Endymion. That's not Usagi-chan and Mamoru."

"But she..."

"Ah-ah. Rei. Listen to the sound of my voice."

"Do I have to?"

"I'll kick your ass for that later, but for now, just listen to me. You. Are. _Ranting_. Over. A._ Stuffed_._ Animal_. Woman, get a grip."

"This coming from the girl who got so bent out of shape when Setsuna-san got all cuddly with that stuffed bear said girl won her one day?"

"Okay, I'm kicking your ass _now_, Hino."

"Bring it, bitch."

--

Notes: Banter!MinakoxRei is awesome.


	15. Blue

Disc: NO. STOP ASKING.

Notes: For the next couple of drabbles, I'm going to stick to a flower-color theme. This is due to some research and stuff on the language of flowers. Inspiration for using a flower theme comes from, of course, the SM: R movie "Promise of the Rose".

Also, this takes place in the past (Silver Millenium an' stuff.) So this could technically be a SerenityxMars pair.

--

--Blue--

Serenity had always enjoyed the palace garden. It was always came there; she could easily slip away from the current ball or party (with some help from her friends, bless them) to spend some time here to gather her thoughts and her resolve and then go back.

However, Princess Mars, her most loyal and most trusted friend had been...absent. Serenity had worried that her friend had been ill, for a time; Venus had so readily replied that Mars was simply off somehwere brooding (as Mars was prone to do). Then Venus has squealed something ("Oh, Mars' gonna kill me when she finds out I said that!") and had ran off to the Outer Senshi, to hide behind Pluto.

Serenity had just turned a corner to go into the poppy field, her favorite, when she stopped in her tracks, breath catching in her throat.

So; this was where Mars had gone. The red haired warrior was calmly kneeling in the poppy field, surrounded by blue poppies; a rarity, even in the Moon Kingdom. Mars' eyes, a stunning, violent swirl of obsidian and amytheist, snapped up Serenity's own blue ones.

"Serenity," Mars called out, smoothly. Formality hadben shed between them in the years they had been together, so Serenity didn't really mind.

"Mars," the blonde called back, smiling. "So this is where you go to hide."

"Yes. It's peaceful here. Nothing like the Great Fire back home but...well." Mars hid a bitter smile. "This works just as well." She plucked a blue poppy from the ground and stood to her full height. She walked over to Serenity, who was feeling a bit out of breath, all of a sudden, and slipped the blue poppy behind her ear. Mars eyes werr shining with a blue light from the Earth hanging above them, glittering with an emotion Serenity couldn't name.

"Shall I escort you back to the party, Serenity?" Mars asked softly.

"No," Serenity breathed. "I came out here to think. I'll be in after a minute or so."

"Very well." And, with a smile, Mars ducked her head and pecked Serenity on the cheek. "I'll see you inside."

Even after Mars was long gone, Serenity could feel the burn on her cheek. She raised her fingers to the blue poppy in her hair, remembering from her lessons what it meant.

_'A blue poppy: Mystery, attaining the impossible.'_

Serenity's heart thudded in response.

--

Notes: Yes, blue poppies do in fact mean that.


	16. Purple

Disc: NO. STOP ASKING.

Notes: For the next couple of drabbles, I'm going to stick to a flower-color theme. This is due to some research and stuff on the language of flowers. Inspiration for using a flower theme comes from, of course, the SM: R movie "Promise of the Rose".

Also, this is a direct sequel to 'Blue'; hence why it will look similar. Har-har.

--

--Purple--

The festival was nothing special. It certainly couldn't compare to the parties held in the Moon Kingdom, but Usagi was oddly okay with that. Though she had them, memories of her life as Serenity were fuzzy, almost like someone had put a screen between Usagi's eyes and the memories.

Usagi didn't mind, really. That just meant she didn't have to worry about living triple lives; it was hard enough being Usagi Tsukino and Sailor Moon, but to add Serenity into the mix? Sure, she was getting better at not being lazy, but that was asking just a bit too much.

"Aw, sweet!" Minako chirped lightly, spinning around. "The Jinja looks great, doesn't it guys?"

"No kidding," Makoto added, holding out her palm and letting a flower petal settle in it. "Rei-chan outdid herself with this; look at all the flowers!"

"Doesn't it look similar to the gardens on the Moon Kingdom?" Ami asked lightly.

"Oh hey," Usagi blinked. "It does! Oh, how sweet of Rei-chan!"

"Looks like that fat-head can do more than just--hey, what's that look for?" Minako blinked as their faces paled, and their eyes focused on something behind her. Soon, Minako's face paled. "Rei's...standing right behind me, isn't she?"

"I'm a fat-head, am I?" an amused voice asked from behind.

"H-hey! Rei-chan! How's it goin'?" Minako squeaked, quickly ducking behind Makoto. Makoto rolled her eyes in response. Ami giggled, and quickly stepped between Minako, Makoto, and Rei.

Usagi, meanwhile, couldn'tmanage to rip her eyes away from Rei. Rei's hair had been pulled up in a stylish twist; a silk kimono, a pretty blue one with a gold dragon woven around the hem hugged her body.

"Hey Usagi," Rei's warm voice clicked in her ear. "I'm glad you could make it." Usagi's eyes caught the miko's, and she gulped at the look in them. "Can I talk with you for a minute?"

"Sure Rei-chan!" Usagi turned and waved a quick goodbye as Rei's arm hooked around her waist and leading her away from the group, deeper into the festival.

Rei wound up leading her into a small section; hordes of purple lilacs burst into glorious bloom greeted her sight, and Usagi didn't even try to hide her smile. She turned and her smile dropped a bit when she saw Rei simply staring at her. Usagi gulped.

"Did you know," Rei began in a calm, even tone, "that a purple lilac has a deeper meaning?"

"O-oh?" Usagi flushed when Rei moved closer, that strange smile still spread on her lips. "What does it mean?" She stopped breathing when Rei's arms wound around her waist, pulled her close.

"_The first emotion of love_," Rei whispered into her ear. Then, she pulled back and kissed her, right on the lips.

--

Notes: DAMN this is long. O___O


	17. Brown

Disc: NO. STOP ASKING.

Notes: For the next couple of drabbles, I'm going to stick to a flower-color theme. This is due to some research and stuff on the language of flowers. Inspiration for using a flower theme comes from, of course, the SM: R movie "Promise of the Rose".

This one takes place directly after the end of PotR. (lolPiratesoftheRing?-shot-)

--

--Brown--

"Um...Fiore? I don't know if you can hear me, all the way up there...Hey Rei-chan, should I speak up?"

"I think he can hear you, Usagi." Rei chuckled.

"Oh! O-okay then."

"...Well?"

"Should I start over?"

"Just say it, silly!"

"But I don't know what to say," Usagi whined in a harsh whisper, if that was even possible. Rei rolled her eyes.

"Just--ugh. Nevermind. I'll go first." Rei looked up. "Hey. You. Plant guy. First off, I just want to say that I'm sorry for trying to fry your green ass, but hey, can't say you didn't deserve it at the time."

"Oh we're going to _hell_," Usagi muttered, palming her forehead.

"Also, I don't blame you for trying to kill me afterwards," Rei continued in a nonchalant tone. "No, really, it happens all the time. Granted, I've never had a bunch of mutant flower people try to kill me..."

"_Us_. In _hell_. It's going to _happen_."

"Sorry, _jeez_. Thing is, after all the crap you put us through..." Rei's eyes starte to shine with moisture. "You saved Usagi, in the end. So...So thank you." She cleared her throat and sniffled, very softly. Usagi's heart melted. "Alright, 'dango, it's your turn."

Usagi let out a breath and started. "Fiore, I just wanted to say thank you, and that I'm sorry. I'm sorry you were alone all that time, and I'm sorry that you were tricked. You loved Mamo-chan with all your heart, kinda like how Rei-chan loves me!"

Rei choked on her saliva. Flushing, she said, "Um, Usagi, I really don't think that's--um--well I-I--Fiore didn't--he wasn't in--oh screw it." She looked away. "I heard_ nothing_."

"And Mamo-chan's hurting, because you saved me," Usagi murmured. Rei's hand found hers and grasped it, silently offering support. "And I know he's so sad that you two couldn't be together again. I...I don't know what I'd do if I lost Rei-chan." Rei's hand squeezed.

"But we won't forget you, Fiore," Rei spoke up. She reached behind her and grabbed the bag, pulled it over to her. She opened the bag, reached in, and pulled out a small trowel, a bottle of water, and a packet of rosemary seeds. Together, they dug a shallow hole in the rich, brown soil, planted the seeds, then managed to water them. Afterwards, they shared a small moment of silence.

"No," Usgai whispered. "We won't ever forget."

"Never," Rei added.

On the packet, in a small box labeled 'Trivia', it read: _'Rosemary; Remembrance'._

--

Notes: Gawd, as much as I dislike the way Usagi is revived in the end of PotR, I just die at the end where Fiore's ghost thingie appears an stuff it's just--gah. I can't help it; Fiore's mah boi.

-shot again-


	18. Black

Disc: NO. STOP ASKING.

Notes: For the next couple of drabbles, I'm going to stick to a flower-color theme. This is due to some research and stuff on the language of flowers. Inspiration for using a flower theme comes from, of course, the SM: R movie "Promise of the Rose".

WARNING!! ANGST AHEAD. D8)

--

--Black--

He was the only one there that day. Well, the only one there alive. He knelt in front on the tombstone, a frown on his face. His lips quivered, and then he leaned forward, placing a hand on the stone and letting out a choke sob. His eyes burned, tears slipped beneath his shut lids. His breath came out in a trembling whoosh.

"Oh God," he said in a croak, his shoulders shaking beneath the tough metal of his armor.

It was surprising, just how quickly the glorious land of Crystal Tokyo could plunge into darkness. Youma wandered the streets, growing in number; the senshi were constantly on the streets. Well, most of them. Two were out of commission; Neo-Queen Serenity, of course, and...

"Rei," Mamoru said. "Rei, what happened?"

The miko had been suffering the past few months. A sickness, infecting her heart and lungs. Cancer.

Then Minako had confessed that the cancer had begun soon after her revival from Galaxia's attack. That meant the girl had suffered for years. _Years_. Another sob clogged his throat at the thought of his friend going through it alone.

"Mamoru," came Setsuna's voice, gravely. "There was nothing you could have done."

"Fate, then?" he asked her, bitterly.

Setsuna's silence was his answer.

"The Silver Crystal can only do so much," she told him. "After it revived the Senshi a second time, it demanded payment." Setsuna swallowed. "First, it reached out to the one person who had bonded so closely to the Princess."

_Rei._

"It told her that a payment was due. A life. It could take one life slowly, or all the Senshi at once." Setsuna took a shuddering breath. "Rei decide to let it have hers."

"But why?" Mamoru cried out. "_Why_? Why would it do something like that!?"

"The Crystal has immense power, but the universe is greater. _Every action causes a reaction_. Usagi's will forced it to ignore the rules the first time. The second time was too much." Setsuna looked away. "I would have gladly let it have mine, Mamoru," she said softly. "To the Crystal, Senshi are nothing more than fodder. We can be reborn. So can the Princess, if need be, but it needs a host. If Small Lady had been born then, the Crystal would just have used Usgai's life as payment, then moved onto Small Lady's."

"But Rei..."

"Rei loved Usagi. She loved us. She loved us more than we could ever know. She gave everything to us."

Mamoru lowered his head, and the tears came out, pouring off his face. Choked noises erupted from his throat and from between his clenched teeth.

Setsuna walked from behin him, laying own a black rose at the grave.

"It signifies rebirth," she told him.

--

Notes: The EBIL!Silver Crystal explanation thingie was inspired by the Jewel of Four Souls from Inuyasha. At the end of the manga, it's revealed that the Jewel would use Kagome and Naraku's souls to replace Midoriko and that other demon, if a wish was made on it.

And did you know that I worked on that EBIL!Silver Crystal for three years? Well. Now you do. ID;;


	19. White

Disc: NO. STOP ASKING.

Notes: For the next couple of drabbles, I'm going to stick to a flower-color theme. This is due to some research and stuff on the language of flowers. Inspiration for using a flower theme comes from, of course, the SM: R movie "Promise of the Rose".

--

--White--

"Oh, Rei-chan! See that one? It looks like a cow!"

"...What? No it doesn't. It looks like a cloud."

"Rei-chan, it _is_ a cloud."

"Which is why it_ looks _like a cloud."

"Aww, c'mon Rei-chan!" Usagi turned onto her belly, pouting, blades of grass and loose leaves of white clover sticking to her hair. "Have a little imagination!"

"Hmmm...." Rei traile off, closing her eyes and smirking darkly. Usagi's hand slapped her stomach, causing the raven haired girl to let out a little "oof!" at the action.

"Rei-chan," Usagi whined cutely, "You're not supposed to be a perv on our dates! That was the rule, remember?"

"Rule? What is this _rule_ you speak of, mad woman," Rei grinned.

Usagi giggled, then scooted over until she could rest her head on Rei's collar bone. She sighed lightly, and Rei's teasing grin was gone.

"Usagi? What's the matter?"

"Rei," Usagi whispered. "Are we...are we always going to be together? Forever?"

"Forever's an awfully long time to put up with me, Usagi." Rei said gently. "But yes. If you want to."

"I want to," Usagi said quickly. Her face was still sad though, Rei noticed. "C...Can you promise me that we'll be together Rei? Please? You never break your promises."

"Yeah," Rei whispered. "And to seal the deal--" She reache back and plucked a white clover blossom from the grass, the held it up for Usagi to see.

"A clover?"

"A white one. It means, _I promise_. Now, hold out your pinky, 'dango."

Usagi held out her finger, and Rei quickly tied the green stem around it, like a ring.

"I promise," Rei said in a whisper, "that we'll be together forever."

The deal was sealed with a kiss.

--

Notes: Gah. I think I choked on the fluff. O___O


	20. Colorless

Disc: NO. STOP ASKING.

Notes: Alright, that's it. No more flower theme.

...

For now. -evilcackle-

WARNING!! More angst. D8

--

--Colorless--

The world's lost its color, she thinks, lost its light; or maybe its her own light that's gone. Rei can't tell. Goodness knows she wants to, desperately, but the pain wracking through her boy just shoves out all thought, all reason. Burnt out. Rei blinks away the cold sweat from her eyes and looks out at Usagi, who looks so afraid and so little out there on that cold wasteland. In the distance, she can see Minako's ice tower tomb. She can imagine Makoto's body twisted in the ice, and she doesn't want to imagine what Ami might look like.

She, probably, looks like shit at this moment. Rei's lips find the energy to quirk up in a smile. It's a bitter one, yes, but hell; it's a smile.

The world really _has_ lost all its color, she realizes, because shades of grey film her vision.

_'When you leave my co-lors fade to grey. Numa numa ey....heh. I crack myself up. Minako would kick my ass for that.'_

"Rei," Usagi's voice trembles up at her ears, suddenly. "Rei, please don't go. Please. Please! You...you promised, Rei! Y-You said you d-didn't have to die!"

_'Oh, is she crying __**again**__? Stupid Usagi.'_

"You were right," Rei suddenly calls out, because the grey is being replaced by black, and it isn't a pretty color. "I should have...kissed...Y..."

_'You. Should have kissed __**you**__.'_

And then there's nothing.

--

Notes:...The delight I have in writing Dying!Rei disturbs me. O__O


	21. Friends

Disc: NO. STOP ASKING.

Notes: Minako and Mamoru are my muses. Heh. Bet you didn't see THAT coming.

--

--Friends--

"C'mon!"

"No."

"C'moooooon!"

"_No_."

"_Puh-leeeeeeeeeeese!?"_

"_No_, Minako. I will not join you in trying to video-tape Usagi and Rei making out."

"Mamoru-kun,_ pleeeeeease_!? I'll be your best friend!"

"I'd rather_ not _have Setsuna beat me over the head _again_."

Minako pouted, then grinned. "Mamoru-kun, if you don't folow me right now, I'll keep bothering you for the rest of your life."

"I went out with Usagi-chan for a few years," Mamoru remined dully. "And Rei's evil, 'Bitch, Imma kill you with my EYES' glare didn't kill me. I think I can handle you."

"I'll tell Puu you touched me _inappropriately."_

"Psh. As_ if_. Setsuna _knows_ that she inhabits my _nightmares_ after that time I _walked in _on you two..."

"Okay," Minako sighe melodramatically,"I guess if you _don't_ want any blackmail material on Rei-chan..."

Mamoru perked up. "Blackmail on Rei, you say? I'm in."

"Yes!" Minako cheered, producing a video camera from her purse. She clicked it on, turne it on herself, and said, "And now, the awesome Mina-Mamo team-up _begins! _This time, we give you;_ Emo-Bitch and Sugar-Queen! The Unforgetable Love!"_

"The title _sucks_."

"Shut up, this is going on Youtube."

--

Notes: GAWD HOW I LOVE THAT MINA AND MAMO.


	22. Enemies

Disc: NO. STOP ASKING.

Notes: MOAR. ANGST. WHY GOD, WHY!!??

Manga-verse here. I normally don't set a specific verse, but since this happened only in the manga, I kinda have to.

--

--Enemies--

It was the bracelets. It had to be. There was no way they would hurt her like this if she had a choice. Wait, they weren't real, they couldn't be. It couldn't be any of the Senshi standing in front of her, cackling and laughing, like the sight of her bleeding and broken on the floor of Galaxia's lair was some sort of joke, because they were dead. This was all a sick joke. Friends to enemies; Galaxia's big joke on Usagi.

But Usagi must have missed the punch-line. She didn't get it. She didn't see how this was funny.

"What a stupid girl," Haruka scoffed.

"Can't even save her friends," Michiru added, her arms slung around Haruka's waist. "How pathetic."

"I thought you loved us, Usagi-chan," Ami taunted. "I thought you would do anything to protect us."

"Haven't you forgotten? She counts on us to protect her." Makoto said.

"Yes, we all had to die for you," Hotaru sneered. "Galaxia saved us though. That's because she's the real princess here, the strongest Senshi. Who are you? A silly girl trying to save the world an failing, miserably."

Minako's laugh was a sick imitation of her normal giggle. "She can't even attack right! Did you see how I caught the Silver Crystal's most powerful attack? How weak!"

"Weaklings need to be destroyed," Setsuna whispered. "Mars, why don't you do us all a favor and kill her."

"With pleasure." Usagi stared dully at the floor, the cold from the tile seeping into her burned cheek. Soon the red color of Mars' heels slid into her vision. Usagi raised her chest from the floor and looked up to see Mars' face.

"Oh good," Rei hisse darkly, a grin twisting her pretty face into something dark and ugly. "Not only do I get to kill you, I get to see your face when I kill you. Must be my lucky day." A Flame Sniper formed in her hand, and Rei aime it at Usagi's face. "Bye-bye Usagi."

For a tense, heart aching moment, they locked eyes. Rei's smirk slowly fell off; the grip around her bow an arrow shook. Usagi couldn't breathe. Rei gasped in a breath, trying to focus. The bracelet around her wrist began to crack.

Tears started slipping from Rei's eyes. The Flame Sniper was dissmissed, and soon, Rei was clutching at her face, feeling the tears soak into her gloves.

"Why am I crying?" she screamed. "Why!? Why am I crying over you!? Why does the thought of your death sicken me!?"

Because their bond was stronger than dark magic, Usagi realized.

So that's why she could raise the scepter. That's why she could cleanse them of Galaxia's evil.

Rei's grateful smile as the Silver Crystal melted away her false body was forever burned into Usagi's memory.


	23. Lovers

Disc: NO. STOP ASKING.

Notes: This is now officially the post where the rating shifts up. Ho ho I'm a perv.

--

--Lovers--

"I knew this was a bad idea." Ami informed the rest of the Senshi.

Everyone, except Setsuna, was just sort of staring at them. Usagi blushed furiously, tugging her ripped blouse closed. She eagerly sat up further, hiding in folds of Rei's robes. Rei merely arched her eyebrow and blinked at the Senshi with a lazy expression, still straddling Usagi's waist.

"There's a new thing called _knocking_," she said simply. "Ever heard of it?"

Makoto fainted. Haruka launched herself into hysterics and started giving out highfives and, oddly enough, collecting money. Usagi moaned and hid her face as Rei's eyebrow rose higher. Senshi grumbled and passed money around.

"They were betting on us?" Usagi said, offended.

"Yep," Rei affirmed.

"What bitches."

"Yep."

"How did Setsuna get all the money though?"

"Guardian of Time here," Setsuna reminded, smirking smugly. "I knew it would happen sooner or later."

"I was in on it too!" Minako cheered as Setsuna handed her half of the money. "Goddess of Love and Matchmaker Supreme aren't free services, after all."

"Wait, so you came here knowing Usagi and I were about to...?" Rei trailed off.

"Duh!" Minako yelped as a shoe, Usagi's, flew through the air and hit her forhead. "Ow! What the--?!"

"Well, what did you think would happen, perv!?" Usagi yelled.

"That we'd all have one, big, Senshi Orgy?" Rei asked.

Ami fainted this time. Minako and Haruka's faces lit up.

"No," Michiru and Setsuna said loudly.

--

Notes: Meh.


	24. Family

Disc: I do not own Sailor Moon!

Notes: Confusing drable ahoy!

--

--Family--

Sometimes, Rei day-dreamed. It wasn't often, though, but she did. Sometimes, when Chibi-Usa was around, clinging to her leg or sitting on her shoulders or helping her with the tea, she'd dream that the little pink haired girl would say, "Good morning Momma" instead of "Good morning Rei-chan!"

Sometimes, Rei day-dreamed that Usagi would wrap her up in a hug and they would kiss. Sometimes she'd dream that Usagi would say stupid things, like "I love you" and actually mean "I'm _in _love with you" and silly things like that.

Sometimes she'd dream about walking with Usagi, with Chibi-Usa between them, hands clasped together. Or the three of them woul be hanging out at the park and Chibi-Usa would say to a toddler, "I have two mommies", and Usagi would blush and sputter and hide in Rei's shoulder and Rei would scoop up Chibi-Usa in a hug.

In the end, the park day-dreams didn't happen.

_"Momma," Chibi-Usa whispered softly into Rei's tank-top. "Where's Mommy?"_

_"Sleeping," Rei answered, and Usagi gave a little twitch in her sleep and clung onto Rei's arm tighter, tucking her face into the crook of Rei's neck, gurgling something about cotton candy mountains and rabbits. The warmth of the Fire was lulling them all to sleep._

_"Ooh," Chibi-Usa said around a yawn. Then she snuggled and made Rei's lap her new bed, falling asleep soon after._

"Hey Rei-chan," Usagi's voice broke the vision. Rei turned, blinking. "Chibi-Usa wanted to see you an--"

"Usagi wanted to see you too!" Chibi-Usa snickered.

Usagi sputtered and Chibi-Usa still laughed; Rei beckoned them over. Usagi wrapped an arm around Rei's, sighing as she rested her head on the miko's shouler. Chibi-Usa simply plopped herself down on her lap.

With a smirk that mirrored her own, Chibi-Usa looked at Rei, held a finger to her lips, and winked.


End file.
